The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lonicera, botanically of hybrid origin, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Inov86’. ‘Inov86’ is a new cultivar of honeysuckle, a vine grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new Invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Beaucouzé, France. ‘Inov86’ originated as a seedling of a mutant of Lonicera periclymenum ‘Florida’ (not patented, syns. Lonicera periclymenum ‘Serotina Florida’ or Lonicera periclymenum var. serotina ‘Florida’) that had been obtained by gamma ray irradiation at a level of 30Gy in the Inventor's laboratory in summer of 1996. The male parent is unknown but ‘Inov86’ is thought to result from self-pollination. The new cultivar was selected as a single unique plant in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 2002 in Beaucouzé, France. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.